


small steps

by morenefarious (nefariousness)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, married!ongniel, ongniel being parents, ongniel is having a baby, probably lil bit of angst, this is my first time writing mpreg pls forgive my mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/morenefarious
Summary: seongwoo and daniel are having a mini version of them.





	1. a new tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> this au is dedicated to my sisters you know who you are!
> 
> and for every reader out there too :)
> 
> enjoy reading! ;)
> 
> (this is my first time by the way please forgive my mistakes)

Their new house is really pretty.

That’s all Seongwoo could say when he stepped inside the building for the first time after it is fully renovated – he and his husband have been working on everything for months that there is no way that it would be less than perfect. It has the transitional house feeling with a little mix of contemporary – Seongwoo just knows this is the house he would want to spend the rest of his life with Daniel.

They have been married for a little over three years – only decided to move from their apartment to a bigger and steadier space just around fall last year, since Daniel thought it’s a good investment even though Seongwoo knows more unspoken reasons – like having children.

 _Goodness_ , Seongwoo is sweating again while Daniel is busy admiring the ceiling and the lamps.

It is funny because they talked a lot about children even before they got married, but less afterward. Maybe because it was getting too real all of the sudden after the marriage. Maybe Seongwoo is honestly scared about having to carry a living thing inside of him for nine months and not to mention, the childbirth.

People don’t know when does it actually start or when did actually human’s anatomy starts to change – the fact that male could be pregnant too now as a result of human’s evolution. In the past couple of years, the hospital provides a test to male and male couple to see whether they could have their own children or not. And Seongwoo vividly remembers how the doctor told him just, _congrats, you have a perfectly functioning womb_ and it honestly just scared the hell out of him at first.

Daniel has always wanted children but Seongwoo isn’t actually the readiest, heck he has never prepared to the fact that he is old enough to have kids – he couldn’t even afford to take care of himself, let alone a child. 

“Why are you so quiet today?” Daniel nudged Seongwoo’s shoulder. “Don’t you want to comment about the floor or something like usual? Don’t scare me like this.” Daniel chuckled.

Talking to Daniel has always been easy, but why is it so hard for Seongwoo to just say the _thing_.

“Nothing, it’s perfect, I mean I have been nagging about it for five months already, they won’t get it wrong, will they?” Seongwoo smirked instead even though he is still sweating nervously.

For Seongwoo’s defense, this has been a sensitive topic for him. It’s not like he doesn’t want to have children with Daniel, but it is just a hard reality to accept. And worse is that Seongwoo knows that Daniel wants it so bad but has never pushed it on Seongwoo because Daniel is a sweetheart like he always is. “I think having you is enough for me.” Daniel would say with his stupid grin – god, he loves Daniel so much.

“Hey, can we sit down for a bit, I want to talk about something,” Seongwoo blurted out unconsciously in the middle of his deep thoughts session. “What? What is it? Stop scaring me like this,” Daniel whined when Seongwoo pulled him to the kitchen direction and seated him on the stool, before moving across to the kitchen island to face the nervous younger male.

Seongwoo began his speech by palming his face with both of his hands. “So, we have been married for a little over three years,” Seongwoo started. “Yeah, but why am I not liking where this is going though? This is supposed to be a fun day,” Daniel whimpered.

“Trust me, this is going to be very exciting because this is what you always wanted,” Seongwoo smiled at the latter in assurance even though he probably needs some more assurance than Daniel. “We are finally having a cat?” Daniel suddenly beamed in excitement as he stood up from the stool. 

“Better, we are having a child!” Seongwoo laughed awkwardly and nervously as Daniel fell into silence for a good five seconds. “You can’t be pregnant, you are still on your birth control,” Daniel replied afterward as he tilted his head in confusion.

“That’s a very bad reaction, Daniel, I am taking this back,” Seongwoo scoffed. “Yes, I _was_ on my birth control, but I decided to stop since just this morning really, so we can, you know, make babies.” Seongwoo doesn’t know how to form a decent sentence anymore all of the sudden – not with Daniel staring intensely at him.

“Oh my goodness, I am not even pregnant yet, but why is this so hard to be said already, I was just –.” Seongwoo got cut by someone turning his body around and embraced him inside a tight hug that Seongwoo loves so much – he didn’t even notice that Daniel has moved to his side. “Are you sure you are ready? Because I can wait, I will always wait for you,” Daniel whispered to Seongwoo’s hair softly.

“You have waited enough, and I love you, and we can do this together, right?” Seongwoo tilted his head up a little bit only for Daniel to plant a quick peck on his lips. “We can, I promise, and thank you.” Daniel smiled as he kissed Seongwoo’s forehead before he snorted and showed a mischievous grin and that’s how Seongwoo knows that he is going to say something dumb.

“You know if you want to, we can also test the new counter and see if it is sex-proof or not, you know, also to test whether the birth control is still –.”

“You are so fucking gross, Daniel,”.

 

\---

 

“Are you going to tell me that you caught some diarrhea because you have been going here for like ten times since morning?” Seongwoo almost choked on the sink water he was using to wash his mouth – when a certain man decided to disturb him. “Are you stalking me that you count my trips to the bathroom?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow at Minhyun, who was leaning on the wall near the sink. 

“Uh, they only have two office room in this floor, yours and mine, and they are made out of glass and we only have one bathroom, so I am pretty sure that it doesn’t really count as stalking.” Minhyun snorted and Seongwoo sighed in defeat. “Fine, I think I caught a food poisoning or something, or a bad case of flu even, I have been vomiting since morning,” Seongwoo replied.

“You can always go home, you know that right? I will let you if you are dying or something similar like this, goodness, you don’t even need my permission,” Minhyun said as he held out his hand to check Seongwoo’s temperature. “Yeah, but like, I don’t want to be alone,” Seongwoo whimpered. 

“What? It’s not like the first time – okay, how about I call Daniel?” Minhyun suggested but Seongwoo shrugged and scrunched his nose instead. “No, he has to go to the court today or something – god, is our toilet always smell this weird?” Seongwoo complained, which made Minhyun quite a bit.

“Hey, Seongwoo, have you thought about maybe, buying a test pack?” Minhyun suddenly asked which made Seongwoo let out a laugh before it died down a second afterward. “Fuck,” Seongwoo cursed out when the realization hit him.

It is true that he and Daniel are trying to have a baby since Seongwoo stopped taking the birth control. They even went to the doctor to get hormones shot and everything. “Well, okay? I mean this is what you want, right? You and Daniel have been trying for months already?” Minhyun assured the latter.

“So, do you want me to really call Daniel or like drive you to the doctor or the nearest pharmacy, like, what do you want?” Minhyun added when Seongwoo was still in his shocked state. “No, no, don’t tell Daniel yet, just, let’s go to the pharmacy, buy a test pack and hope for the best, _shit_.” Seongwoo panicked. “Okay, let’s do that.”

They arrived at Seongwoo’s house half an hour later after stopping at the nearest pharmacy – Seongwoo bought like five packs and made no sense at all while paying – and he also had to run from the garage to the nearest bathroom inside his house before vomiting whatever left inside his intestine. It is really not pretty to look at all, even Seongwoo feels disgusting.

“So, are you taking the test or what?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow when they both seated on the couch, and Seongwoo just blankly staring at the space in front him. “I don’t know, I don’t know whether I want to know just yet? Is that even normal? Did Jonghyun feel like this?” Seongwoo blabbered.

“Not really, he took the test right after we bought it, inside the pharmacy’s bathroom.” Minhyun shrugged and that didn’t help Seongwoo’s nerves at all. “You know what? How’s Jinyoung, my favorite nephew of all? I haven’t met him in so long, I actually find this cute small size toy car just a couple days ago and it would be perfect for him,” Seongwoo commented.

“Seongwoo, he is barely one year old and you just met him like last week,” Minhyun deadpanned. “Well, I can always buy things for him for when he gets older like –.” “You are definitely stalling now,” Minhyun cut in with an unimpressed tone, which annoyed Seongwoo somehow. “On second thought, I want Daniel instead of you.” Seongwoo snorted.

“Done, he’s on his way, I texted him when you are busy having your head inside the toilet, which is kind of hilarious by the way.” Minhyun laughed and got his head hit by the couch pillow. “How dare you to insult me like that, Minhyun? All those years of friendship are currently nonexistence to you?” Seongwoo gasped in disbelief.

“Okay, calm down, you hormonal beast, look, your prince charming is here,” Minhyun announced when they heard quick footsteps. “Okay, what’s the urgent thing?” Daniel half-screamed when he got to the living room. “Your husband is having a mental breakdown over taking a test pack or not, and I’m off.” Minhyun smiled as he pats Daniel’s shoulder. “Good luck you two!”

“Have you taken it yet?” Daniel said as he took a seat beside his husband hurriedly and Seongwoo was just staring at him – Daniel immediately pulled the older male closer to him. “Not yet, I have to pee on it and stuff? I’m –.” Seongwoo paused for a bit, not sure what word to use next but he decided to just tell Daniel. “I don’t think I’m ready, I’m kind of scared to know.”

“Yeah, me too,” Daniel answered instead with a soft smile as he stroked Seongwoo’s hair gently. “Don’t be scared, that’s my job.” Seongwoo chuckled lightly as he leaned his head to Daniel’s chest. “You smell so nice,” Seongwoo muttered afterward. “I’m scared too, you know, but I just don’t want to scare you more.” Daniel chuckled and it came out more anxiously than he intends it to be.

“Okay, how about we go to the bedroom, so we can think about it, about what to do and you can tell me what happened that you decided to buy this.” Daniel calmed the latter by stroking his back softly, making Seongwoo more relaxed on his embrace. And this is why Seongwoo always likes Daniel’s hugs – they are comforting and warm and feel especially nice right then. 

“I have been vomiting since morning. I thought it was just because of the bad breakfast or something but then Minhyun was like, what if?” Seongwoo murmured. “But Daniel, don’t hope too high, you know what the doctors said,” Seongwoo added at the end – it is also true that the doctors did claim that it might be hard because Seongwoo has been taking birth control for so long.

“Hey, I have told you I’ll wait, right? Until whenever, hyung,” Daniel said as he ruffled Seongwoo’s hair delicately – so Seongwoo thinks. This man has made him the happiest he has ever been for the past decade, so why can’t he do the same for Daniel? This is one thing that Daniel has never really spoken about but he knows that the younger really wants this.

“I’ll – I will take the test,” Seongwoo announced as he got up from the couch – Daniel followed him from behind to the bathroom just beside the kitchen and waited for him outside. Seongwoo took a couple of deep breaths before actually using the test pack. He then opened the door to let Daniel in afterward as he sat down on the toilet’s lid and Daniel took the floor.

“Shit, I’m trembling.” Seongwoo chuckled really nervously as Daniel held both of his hands. “You’re doing fine, it’s all going to be just fine,” Daniel convinced as he kissed Seongwoo’s knuckles. “What if I become a bad parent?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow worriedly. “You are going to be so good at parenting that they’ll make an award for you, don’t worry.” Daniel grinned to ease the tension. 

“Stop saying something stupid at crucial times like this,” Seongwoo protested as he hit Daniel on the arm. “If I’m really pregnant, you have to cope up with all my cravings and mood swings,” Seongwoo then added.

“Have I not already done that this past decade, hyung?” Daniel laughed. “We have to start decorating the nursery.” Seongwoo dismissed Daniel’s statement and go onward with his list. “We can also buy a crib already,” Daniel continued. “We can search for a name already too.” Seongwoo started to get teary from the reason he doesn’t fucking know exactly – maybe hormones.

“We have to sign up for prenatal yoga class, and do all the kinds of stuff with the big ball,” Seongwoo added. “I’ll do anything with you,” Daniel said before kissing Seongwoo’s forehead as he added, “It has been more than three minutes.” 

“Oh my goodness, I’m really going crazy,” Seongwoo groaned as he stared at the test pack on his – it was upside down and none of them have enough courage to look at it – so Seongwoo grabs it first as he looked at the result hastily and his face dropped right away. He hesitated to give Daniel at first, knowing that it will make the younger’s smile flatter as well.

“Hyung, it’s fine.” Daniel stood up as he pulled Seongwoo to another hug, and Seongwoo was already sobbing a faint _sorry_. “It’s not your fault, it’s okay, let’s get you to the doctor, hm? I can’t let you puke everything out, it must’ve been a bad breakfast,” Daniel soothed the latter as he occasionally left small kisses on the crown of Seongwoo’s head. 

“But, you looked so happy, I feel bad, like, Daniel, I’m so, so sorry, I should’ve stopped taking those pills sooner,” Seongwoo sobbed, again – why was he even crying like that, it was so out of him and even Seongwoo confused with himself. “Why are crying like this, hyung? It’s okay, we can always try again, and you said that too.” Daniel chuckled lightly – even Daniel found it weirdly amusing.

“Are you that sad though? Hyung, stop crying.” Daniel laughed a little as he kissed away Seongwoo’s tears. “Why are you actually laughing when I am crying,” Seongwoo whined when Daniel cupped his cheek. “Why are you so cute, you are almost thirty years old.” Daniel grinned as he stroked the older’ face gently.

“It’s going to be fine, yeah? I’m here, so let’s wash up, and let’s cure your intestine,” Daniel said at the end as he held Seongwoo up and help him to walk – before he decided to just carry Seongwoo because the older is _too sad and too weak to walk_ midway to the main bathroom.

They both decided to just fill the bathtub and relax for a bit after a long sick day for Seongwoo – and it was really nice to just lean on Daniel bare chest after a tiring day. “What did you have for breakfast anyway,” Daniel said as he messaged Seongwoo’s nape. “Cereal, honestly, since I’m having it alone and I kind of really want it.” Seongwoo shrugged, splashing a bit of water to the man behind him.

“Sorry, you know how the stuff works with the client.” Daniel chuckled softly as he stroked Seongwoo’s chest from the back with his fingers. “Are you feeling better though? Do you still want to puke or anything?” Daniel added and Seongwoo shook his head as he leaned more to Daniel, enjoying the sensation of the warm water and Daniel’s ghost touch. “Great because I can kiss you then. 

Even Seongwoo doesn’t have to see the younger’s face to know that the latter is grinning ear to ear. “Turn around,” Daniel muttered in a low voice and Seongwoo complied right away as he carefully lifted himself up from Daniel’s lap and faced the other male with a small smile. 

“I’m really tired though,” Seongwoo commented when Daniel kissed his face. “It’s okay, I know, I just want to kiss you,” Daniel replied before he planted a light kiss on Seongwoo’s lips slowly.

And the kiss only lasted for like three seconds before Seongwoo placed his hand on Daniel’s chest as he pushed the younger male away before he stood up abruptly from the tub and went straight to the toilet. He was struggling very much to open the lid before he manages to vomit whatever it was as if he still has anything left inside his stomach after puking out what feels like his whole body.

“That’s it, I’m calling Sungwoon hyung,” Daniel said as he wrapped Seongwoo’s naked body with a towel robe when the older male rested his body with the support of the toilet as Daniel went to the bedroom to grab his phone. And Seongwoo feels like dying – he is pretty sure he was okay like ten seconds ago before the pain hit him like a massive ocean wave.

And the floor is so fucking cold but Seongwoo has minus energy left to give a fuck about it. “Do you think you could make it now?” Daniel said to the phone – Sungwoon is a close friend and a doctor, who is a call away whenever they need help with some healthcare kind of thing. “I mean he’s going to vomit every five seconds inside the car, I’m pretty sure of that.”

Daniel has covered himself with a robe too when he sat beside Seongwoo and the older immediately leaned into him – and goodness, Daniel is so much better as a surface to rest than the toilet. “No, he was okay last night and he ate cereal this morning, and, uh, okay, hyung, what else do you feel beside wanting to vomit?” Daniel asked the latter as he circled his arm around the other male.

“Dying for sure,” Seongwoo answered shortly – he is just really tired. “He is dying,” Daniel replied and Seongwoo could almost _hear_ Sungwoon rolling his eyes. “He tested,” Daniel added afterward and Seongwoo tensed. “The result was negative.” Heck, it pained Seongwoo more than he thought it would be when he heard the statement coming out from Daniel’s mouth.

Daniel then proceeds to mutter a series of _okay_ , before ending the call with a _thank you, hyung_ as he hung up the phone. “So, here’s what Sungwoon hyung think.” Daniel is hesitating, and Seongwoo doesn’t really like it when Daniel did that. “You should try with more test packs, you need probably like three negatives results out of five to draw a conclusion that something is wrong with your stomach instead of being pregnant, and vice versa because the first test has that probability to be incorrect.”

“So if I get three positives, then I’m pregnant?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Something like that, he said that he will be here after performing a surgery, whatever the result is and will try to help you with your nausea, but if you are pregnant, he will send us to his obstetrician friend tomorrow, how’s that sound?” Daniel said as he held Seongwoo closer – the older male is shivering in cold, Daniel tried to move him but Seongwoo is suddenly frozen on his spot.

“You want me to take at least four more test? Like four more results?” Seongwoo stated at the end. “Hyung, if you don’t want to do it then it’s fine, really. We could just wait for Sungwoon hyung, I just want you to stop going through this because I don’t want you to be in pain,” Daniel replied as he kissed Seongwoo’s temple.

It stressed Seongwoo right away – it is not that he doesn’t want to know – he just doesn’t want to disappoint Daniel or himself in that matter anymore. What if it was just truly a bad day for his stomach, goodness, how could that day possibly be worse than it already is?

“I’ll take the test again.” Seongwoo decided in the end, it will stress him and Daniel more if they have to wait any longer than that. “I bought like six of them or I don’t know, it’s downstairs,” Seongwoo added with a long sigh – and Daniel took the sign, as he nodded before standing up to go grab the rest of the test packs.

Daniel came back in less than five minutes with a paper bag and handed Seongwoo a box – Seongwoo is scared nonetheless but he did the procedure all over again just like he did earlier, and finding himself sitting on the toilet lid once again to wait for the result. Daniel was then leaning to the wall next to him as he bit his lips nervously while watching Seongwoo.

Three minutes never felt like hell more than that – Seongwoo was staring at Daniel with a frown when he decided that Daniel should take a look of the test first. “You see it,” Seongwoo said as he handed Daniel the test with a shaky voice and Daniel accepted it with a slight sigh before he turned the test upside down.

And Seongwoo would never forget the face Daniel made right then – it was a mix of confusion and shock and delight, before he handed Seongwoo the test back. “Hyung, take it again,” Daniel said when Seongwoo saw the result – it was two lines instead of one, meaning he _is_ indeed pregnant. He almost lost his shit right away, but he managed to keep his calm and took another test as Daniel encouraged him.

 It really hits Seongwoo when the result of the fourth test was another two lines, just like the other three tests. “Oh my goodness,” Seongwoo muttered as he clasped his hands on his mouth. “We are really having a baby?” Daniel murmured softly back after holding back his happiness while he was waiting for his husband to take all the test packs. “I guess we are?” Seongwoo laughed in disbelief when Daniel suddenly hugged him tight that the older almost suffocates. 

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Daniel whispered to Seongwoo’s ears as he peppered Seongwoo’s side faces with butterfly kisses while lifting Seongwoo carefully. “I’m going to be a dad.” Daniel chuckled before he pressed his lips to Seongwoo’s lips. “We are going to be parents,” Daniel added afterward. “Wow, that sounds so real all of the sudden.” Seongwoo smiled back.

Shit, Seongwoo feels like crying looking at how happy Daniel is – he freaking hopes that the four results are not fucked up like the first one because for the first time in forever, he is actually excited about the living, growing human inside his body. “I love you,” Daniel said while staring at his husband with the prettiest smile Seongwoo has ever seen.

“And our little bean,” Daniel added as he placed his palm on Seongwoo’s flat stomach, which caused Seongwoo to laugh loudly. “That is an ugly name for our child.” Seongwoo tears up – honestly the amount of him crying that day could only be explained with pregnancy indeed. “We should go see the doctor tomorrow though, what if, you know, this is not real?” Seongwoo choked at the last words.

“Oh, shush, hyung, four tests couldn’t be wrong, just because the first one is fucked up,” Daniel replied as he stroked Seongwoo’s hair gently. “We are going to have a mini mix of you and me running around this house soon,” Daniel added. “That sounds like a complete disaster.” Seongwoo chuckled in between his tears – goodness, maybe this is why people are so excited to have children, he just feels it and it feels so damn right.

Because all of the sudden, his worries are gone and being replaced with joy and excitement to see the child soon. To explore new things and new phrase in life, and to be able to share it with Daniel – it is going to be so worth it that Seongwoo couldn’t wait for their journey to begin.

“It’s okay, I love disaster if we both are the one who causes it,”.

 


	2. waves of hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda bad and short, so im sorry :(
> 
> ill try to do better next time though :(
> 
> nonetheless, i hope you'd enjoy :D

There is obviously some crippling moment when Seongwoo thought that there is no way that he could do it. It is truly a weird and brand new experience – no matter how Seongwoo needs to get a grip on it, he still can’t quite comprehend the fact that there is a living thing inside him. And Seongwoo still feels like he is going to throw up every five to ten minutes, it feels horrible and Daniel somewhat makes it bearable at the very least.

“You are four weeks pregnant,” The doctor said – his name is Choi Minho and he is Sungwoon’s friend. “Congratulations!” Doctor Choi smiled at the couple – Daniel is trying so hard not to just jump and kiss his husband, while Seongwoo squeezed Daniel’s hand even more. “We could start planning your diet meal, your work out schedule and your check updates, how’s that sound?”

“Is it normal to feel like you are puking every ten seconds and does your room smell this strong usually?” Seongwoo asked instead as Doctor Choi replied with a light laugh. “It’s very normal. In fact, you have to get used to your toilet because you are going to vomit a lot, but it gets better, don’t worry.” The doctor assured even though Seongwoo replied with a groan.

“So, what are the do’s and the don’ts though?” Daniel asked curiously while still holding Seongwoo’s hand tightly. “No alcohol that’s the first thing.” Doctor Choi chuckled when Seongwoo let out a whimper. “Caffeine is actually fine but no more than one cup a day, but my suggestion is that you have cut down more than that. Also, no smoking, obviously,” The doctor stated.

“Can I still work?” Seongwoo added with expectant eyes, even though Daniel gave him a short glare. “Of course. As long as it doesn’t stress you out, because it’s bad for the baby, actually, keeping yourself busy within the limits are highly encouraged,” The doctor replied. “Ha! I don’t have to take maternity leave for freaking nine months,” Seongwoo sneered at his husband. 

“Oh, no, no, usually working helps too, but you have to be extra careful and make sure that you are in a stress-free zone every time, that’s all.” The doctor replied, and in all honesty, Daniel wanted to disagree but Seongwoo shushed him right away – they have been bickering about this since the night before. And it then took them another hour before they got out from the hospital with a long list of what has been approved and what is not good for the baby.

Daniel quietly put on the seatbelt for Seongwoo when they got into the car and Seongwoo burst into a chuckle. “I’m pregnant, not disabled, Daniel.” Seongwoo grinned. “Hearing that coming from your mouth makes it even more surreal,” Daniel said and smiled back instead. “Even after the doctor said so?” Seongwoo said as he ruffled Daniel’s blonde lock softly.

“Yeah,” Daniel hummed and nodded. “Come on, think about it, there’s a little mix of you and me inside you, growing and will soon be properly living,” He continued with an amusement visible in his eyes. “And in nine months he or she will be crying inside the house and keeping both of us up all night, but it will be worth it because he or she will grow up to be really great,”

“And in a year, we will have a running child around the house and it will take all of our power to stop him or her but it is going to be so much fun and tiring, and we will hear a child’s laughter every day and we will love him or her so much,” Daniel added. “Stop, I’m crying,” Seongwoo cut in – and it sounds like a joke but Seongwoo is really nearly tearing up because his husband decided that being cheesy in the middle of the morning is a very good idea. 

“And we will have to start cooking three portions of meal, and we will have to start buying toys and just provide everything that the kid needs, and I will spoil him or her for sure, I will be that whipped father, and it will be so great and it’s even better because I am doing this with you, so thank you, so much,” Daniel ended with a small kiss planted on Seongwoo’s hand, the one that Daniel is holding the whole time.

“We could’ve tried sooner if you wanted this that much, Daniel,” Seongwoo commented when Daniel started the car. “Well yeah, but that’s just going to be me alone who is ready, I want both of us to equally want this.” Daniel shrugged. “That’s it, small bean has to grow up just to be like you, Daniel, I am declaring this now.” Seongwoo chuckled in return.

“I want my child to be as kind and nice just like you, yet so dependable on his own, someone who cares a lot and fight for what he wants with his own way, just like you,” Seongwoo added, which made Daniel laugh. “Cute,” Daniel replied instead as he ruffled Seongwoo’s hair in return, before moving to his cheek and pinch it slightly. “Small bean has to be as cute and as endearing as you though,” Daniel added with a grin.

“Small bean also has to have your attitude, and your strong will and your wittiness and your charms, your everything, basically, I love everything about you.” Daniel shrugged when Seongwoo hit his arms. “I’m like a ball of emotional mess please don’t make me cry for real.” Seongwoo chuckled at the end.

“You are _my_ ball of emotional mess after all so it’s okay to cry,”.

 

\---

 

Seongwoo immediately knows who is coming when a loud voice coming from the front door even though the person has informed them earlier that day. “Where is my new nephew?” Kim Jaehwan really does know how to make an entrance, even though Daniel hit him after making such a noisy atmosphere. “How do you know it’s not a niece though?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow when he saw Jaehwan – he was sitting, or lazily half-laying down to be exact, on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn with a re-run of _Law and Order_ episode playing on the television in the middle of the family room.

“Well, same thing for me, look I still can buy a matching sweater whether it’s a he or a she,” Jaehwan countered as he seated himself on the armchair. “You are not getting a matching sweater with my child,” Daniel cut in when he got back to his original position beside Seongwoo. “But I am going to be _the_ uncle,” Jaehwan huffed.

“That child will be the luckiest thing in this universe because I’m _the_ uncle,” Jaehwan added afterward with a smug grin. “Are you sure it’s not like the opposite or something?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “How dare you? I am going to treat that child like my own! Besides, who is going to babysit them when you both have a date night?” Jaehwan ranted.

“Not you, Jaehwan, not you.” Seongwoo shook his head with a sneering grin. “Have you forgotten the last time you babysit Jinyoung? Minhyun almost killed you like _for real_ ,” Seongwoo added, emphasizing the last two words. “Hey, I don’t know that you supposed to change a baby’s diaper? I thought it could hold a day worth of shits? And all that baby stuffs, goodness, there are too many of them.” Jaehwan shrugged.

“Yeah, definitely not you, small bean is not going anywhere alone with you,” Daniel stated. “Yeah whatever, it’s pretty cute how you call it small bean though but I’m still going to be _the_ uncle,” Jaehwan replied nonchalantly. “Also, anyway, can you know like, have some sexy-sexy times while Seongwoo hyung is at it?”

Jaehwan got himself a hit with a pillow couch with that question and his wriggling eyebrow, but definitely worth it because Seongwoo is actually gasping and Daniel stared at him in utter disgust. “We are not discussing that with you, and I thought you hate it when I used to tell you about my sexual adventures with Seongwoo,” Daniel snapped and he got hit by Seongwoo too at that point – it was pretty funny.

“How old?” Jaehwan then asked out of the blue and in amusement. “Four and a half weeks,” Seongwoo replied as he placed his palm on the top of his stomach, he could even barely feel it but he just knows it’s there – and it still feels like its all just a dream. When first he told his parents and Daniel’s parents, they went to chaos because goodness knows how long they have waited for that news.

Seongwoo is just happy that everyone is happy about it, even though it still scares him at its best but Seongwoo is trying to cope up with the situation and he is going pretty well. He loves small bean already, he could picture him or her going around the house, and it will feel like magic and every time Seongwoo look at him or her, he will end up loving him or her even more – goodness, now Seongwoo can’t wait to meet his child already.

“It’s like literally the size of a bean,” Daniel continued. “Like, will you keep the name small bean or if it’s the size of a brick, you will call it a small brick?” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow, obviously to annoy Daniel. “Get out,” Daniel groaned instead as he pointed to the front door’s direction.

“I can’t wait to meet small brick then.” Jaehwan grinned, but he turned it into a more genuine smile after a second, and Seongwoo smiled back at him 

“We can’t wait to meet them too,”.

 

\---

 

“Hey.” Daniel placed himself gently on his side of the bed, as he planted a soft kiss on the top of Seongwoo’s head before leaning into Seongwoo, who is meddling with his phone. “I just called Minhyun and told him that I’m going to work tomorrow,” Seongwoo replied instead as he put his head on Daniel’s shoulder, searching for the best position. 

“What did he say?” Daniel said as he stroked Seongwoo’s hair slowly. “Daniel is not going to lock you inside the house for nine months?” Seongwoo tried his best Minhyun’s impersonation but failed like he always does. “If I can then I will, honestly.” Daniel deadpanned.

“That’s not good, Daniel, it will make the baby and me lazy,” Seongwoo defended. “Also if I don’t move around, I am going to be so huge, and fat, and just ugly, I don’t know, it’s not like fat people is ugly, but like, you know, I will become a big blob,” Seongwoo blabbered.

“You know that you could never be ugly, right? At least not for me and isn’t that all that matter?” Daniel grinned. “You will always be the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on, and I will love you nonetheless because I just do, okay?” Daniel said as he peppered Seongwoo’s face with small kisses.

“Also, you know.” Daniel paused for a second before he slipped his hand under Seongwoo’s oversized sweater to rub Seongwoo’s stomach serenely. “You make me able to call myself a dad, and I will forever be thankful to you for that,” Daniel said as he placed a deep kiss on Seongwoo’s temple – because Daniel knows that he always wants this, a kid with Seongwoo. 

And even though he is pretty sure that if he asked it earlier than Seongwoo would agree with him, Daniel would rather have the older male on the same boat with him, so when Seongwoo proposed the idea of having a child to him, Daniel just couldn’t wait any longer. He was preparing himself for a long time just for this, so to be able to actually feel _something_ on Seongwoo’s stomach, feels too surreal for him – this is his child, his little creation with Seongwoo. 

“Will you tell me I’m crazy if I tell you I can actually feel a slight bump?” Daniel whispered to Seongwoo all of the sudden. “Why would it be crazy, it will grow every day eventually?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow when Daniel suddenly moved his face closer to the latter’s belly. “It’s definitely there already,” Daniel said as he placed his ear over the stomach area.

“What are you even doing? Can you actually hear something?” Seongwoo tilted his head before leaning closer to Daniel too, as if they could actually _hear_ something. “Hi, small bean,” Daniel said as he rolled up Seongwoo’s sweated a bit to expose his bare skin on the belly area. “Can you hear dad already? You probably can’t, you don’t have anything just yet,”

Seongwoo chuckled at Daniel’s antic, but he let his husband to do whatever he wants because it makes him happy seeing Daniel this happy. “Dad really can’t wait to meet you, we still have thirty-two weeks to go though, but you are going to worth the wait.” Daniel continued as Seongwoo ruffled his husband’s hair. “Dad has a lot of things to show you and to introduce to you too.”

“Dad is already so whipped for you, he talks to you even when he knows that you can’t hear him yet, sometimes dad is ridiculous like that,” Seongwoo added out of nowhere and Daniel gave him a slight glare before turning his attention back to the invisible bump. “Dad and you other dad really can’t wait to hold you in our arms, and just put you to sleep,”.

“To just shower you with endless affection, to teach you about life, to also like, buy you your first car,” Daniel blabbered and Seongwoo groaned at his nonsense. “First car, really, Daniel? I thought this is all about the good speech for the baby,” Seongwoo snorted. “Also, don’t kill me, but I kind of want the cereal I ate a couple days ago?” Seongwoo added all of the sudden.

“Like right now?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement. “I’m a pregnant person and it’s like a hundred percent normal,” Seongwoo argued. “See small bean, things I am going to do for you,” Daniel said as he placed a kiss on Seongwoo’s stomach afterward. “Just for the baby?” Seongwoo smirked.

“And for you too, of course,” Daniel added as he gave Seongwoo a peck on his lips. “That’s why you are also going to bring me a glass of hot cocoa with a bowl of strawberry, right?” Seongwoo grinned instead. “You are, even in the slightest way, taking advantages of this whole pregnancy thing, right?” Daniel said as he ruffled Seongwoo’s hair softly before breaking into a chuckle. “I might be, just a bit though.” Seongwoo shrugged. 

“Can I kiss it one more time though?” Daniel proposed and got a weird look from Seongwoo. “Why are you even asking? Do you ask when you are impregnating me? Since when do you ask for a kiss?” Seongwoo ranted instead. “For the record, I always ask, but like years ago though.” Daniel chuckled before leaning in one more time. “I love you and your father, small bean.” 

Seongwoo smiled again when Daniel literally gave his stomach a lot of butterfly kisses and they definitely tickled, so Seongwoo pushed Daniel away while laughing as Daniel engulfed the older male into a hug instead. Seongwoo is about to protest when Daniel shut him up by kissing him one more time, more passionately this time as Seongwoo murmured in between their kiss, 

“We love you too, dad,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twt/cc @nyelness


	3. little things in life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i take too long to update this,, sorry :(
> 
> hope you still enjoy!

Seongwoo definitely knows that being pregnant is going to be hard, but actually he never expect it to be _this_ hard that he feels like everything is going to kill him, starting from the smell of his office. Seongwoo wants to go home and spend the rest of the week on the bed and the urge is too real that he is that close to call it a day and just drive back home.

Being seven and a half weeks pregnant is really taking a toll on him – he gets tired a lot and really fast, he has an excessive morning sickness, he gained weight really quick too and his belly has already shown up just a little bit, which is kind of weird. He honestly didn’t think about all of that when he suggested that he should keep working. But his doctor said they were all normal symptoms and Seongwoo will definitely get through all of that – he is just holding on to those words.

Another thing is that Seongwoo swore he has the worst cramps ever though, but Daniel has been really helping by messaging him every time he said something about it – and his husband has also been very supportive with his food cravings and he is genuinely thankful for Daniel, but right then, he wants nothing more than to disown his own husband.

Seongwoo also knows that it is a petty move, but Daniel should’ve known that it is the day of their first ultrasound – they are finally getting the image of small bean and Daniel is going to miss it, because he isn’t even in town because his client meeting suddenly got extended. “ _I’m really sorry, I swear Seongwoo, I will do anything to make it up to you_ ,” Daniel pleaded on the phone earlier that day and Seongwoo didn’t even listen.

He actually feels pretty shitty until he found Jaehwan on the lobby of his office when he was about to go to the hospital, holding a bouquet of carnations. “He is really sorry, I am pretty sure he was crying on the phone when he called me to buy this and your craving foods,” Jaehwan said as he handed Seongwoo the bouquet and raising a large paper bag.

“I have a right to be mad,” Seongwoo defended but accepted the flowers anyway because they are really pretty nonetheless. “I know, it’s a dick move, but he is out there trying to score another big client for the law firm, and since I’m also his associate so I’m not on anyone’s side this time.” Jaehwan shrugged when he followed Seongwoo.

“But still.” Seongwoo sighed afterward before he went silent. “But still, I’m also pretty sure that he will give up the firm if you asked him to right here right now because that’s how much he loves you, but please don’t do that, I still need to eat.” Jaehwan tried to joke and it kind of worked since Seongwoo smiled slightly. “Also, there is still your second ultrasound, third ultrasound, childbirth, parenting, you have the whole damn lifetime to do this with him.”

“But for now, you have to do it with me, your amazing friend,” Jaehwan continued when they both got into the car. “Well thank you for coming with me, you just earned yourself the god-father title,” Seongwoo replied as he turned on the engine and Jaehwan smiled widely. “That’s what I am talking about, goddammit this kid is going to be super cool already,” Jaehwan commented.

“Also, please don’t tell Daniel that you are driving even though you are the one who insist it,” Jaehwan added. “Because I am pretty sure that you driving license is not real,” Seongwoo snorted. “First of all, that’s rude because I am a pretty awesome driver, second, I could drive brick to school later on,” Jaehwan protested. “Stop calling my child a brick,” Seongwoo retorted back as Jaehwan replied with a huff.

“Also who eat non-toasted bagels with pineapple and cream cheese?” Jaehwan added while giving a look at the paper back on his lap. “Well, this kid do, and don’t judge a pregnant person,” Seongwoo scoffed before they both went silent for a while.

“So, how’s pregnancy so far? Because based on my observation, you went from chill to a bitch real quick, is that disturbing or tiring or what?” Jaehwan asked, being genuinely curious because Seongwoo is actually calm and suave, but right then he is pretty sure that Seongwoo would fight a teenager willingly. “It’s tiring, it’s like draining everything out of me.” Seongwoo sighed, again.

“But is it at least, _fun_? You know, do you think it’s going to be worth it?” Jaehwan shrugged and Seongwoo actually takes some times to answer. “Sometimes it doesn’t feel like it is going to be, but at the end of the day, I’m carrying mine and Daniel’s child, and just thinking about it alone already makes me happy.” Seongwoo smiled – he feels giddy with his own answer alone.

“You know that’s the nicest thing I’ve heard today, from you at least.” Jaehwan smiled back. “I still haven’t forgive him,” Seongwoo continued hastily. “I know that for sure, like I know how you are going to keep his dick cold until its dead,” Jaehwan said with a nod. “But be honest to goodness though, do you miss having sex?” Jaehwan added quickly afterward. 

“We are not talking about my sex life, Jaehwan, we are never going to talk about that every again,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “But I want to know! You can’t drink alcohol or do some weird-ass stuff like when we did in college, so there’s going to be some activity that will allow you to relief some stress, no?” Jaehwan looks genuinely curious that it actually funny to Seongwoo.

“Nope,” Seongwoo commented. “Not answering or having sex is a no?” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow, turns out Seongwoo underestimated Jaehwan’s curiosity. “Not answering.” Seongwoo said as he took the turn to the hospital and Jaehwan decided to drop the topic before Seongwoo push him off the car.

They were then in the waiting room until the nurse calls them to the ultrasound room and it’s really overwhelming for Seongwoo because this is so real and he is going to see the form of small bean soon – he needs to hold someone so he squeezed on Jaehwan’s arm really tightly and made the latter let out a whimper. “I’m panicking sorry,” Seongwoo muttered.

“Why are you even panicking?” Jaehwan made a face, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw how Seongwoo is slightly trembling. “It’s going to be okay, small bean is going to look just fine, Seongwoo hyung, trust me,” Jaehwan assured the latter by patting Seongwoo’s shoulder gently. “That’s so nice of you not calling my child a brick,” Seongwoo replied instead.

“Brick is going to look just fine,” Jaehwan corrected afterward and made Seongwoo glared at him before the technician greets them. “Good afternoon, Mister Ong Seongwoo?” The technician is a middle-aged lady and looks incredibly nice, Seongwoo likes her already. “Yeah, it’s me,” Seongwoo nodded.

“And this is, your partner?” It took both Jaehwan and Seongwoo a couple of seconds to process the question before Jaehwan shook his head vigorously. “Oh no, god no, please don’t tell his husband you just said that, no, I’m just a friend,” Jaehwan added afterward. “Oh, okay, I see.” The technician smiled while Jaehwan still looking at her in horror.

“So, this is your first ultrasound, correct? In your medical report, it was stated that you have your blood test four days ago, you are in a normal condition but you have a high level of AFP on your blood,” The technician said while reading the file and Seongwoo nodded in return. “What’s an AFP?” Jaehwan asked out of the blue.

“Alpha-fetoprotein, it’s a protein that will help to develop the baby,” The technician replied before closing the file and smile again to the both of them. “Shall we start?” She suggested and Seongwoo gently stood up from the chair and move to the bed while Jaewhan taking the seat on the right side of the bed.

“Do you want me to call Daniel?” Jaehwan muttered while he leaned closer to the bed while the technician is preparing for the procedure. “Uh, for what?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “For emotional support, I guess? He probably wants to see his child too?” Jaehwan whispered. “He could see when he’s home.” Seongwoo sighed instead.

“Hey, having high levels of alpha-thingy is dangerous?” Jaehwan added afterward. “Not really, it just indicates a couple of things, like –.” “Okay, Seongwoo-ssi, are you ready to meet your baby?” The technician then told Seongwoo to lift up his shirt before she started to apply the gel on his abdomen and pelvic area. She then placed the transducer onto his belly slowly – and it feels cold – but Seongwoo is more scared and excited about what he is about to see on the huge monitor in front of him. “So, I see everything is in the correct place, and why don’t you look at that little dot, that’s your baby.”

Seongwoo is really that close to crying when he saw the image on the screen – he could die happily right then. So a little creature is really growing inside him and it is so beautiful to look at. Even Jaehwan went quite the moment they went live and that is saying something. Seongwoo was sniffing around when suddenly Jaehwan asked,

“Wait, why is that, - oh my god, Seongwoo hyung,”.

 

\---

 

Daniel was literally tiptoeing when he got home that night – his flight got delayed which is sucks, Seongwoo hasn’t really returned his last messages and he feels incredibly shitty about missing the first appointment of the ultrasound. Jaehwan explained that Seongwoo would kill him if Jaehwan spill anything, and Daniel knows it is Seongwoo’s move to torture him even more.

The house is dark so Daniel is quite surprised when he heard the sound of television from the family room and found Seongwoo sitting in the middle of the huge ass couch, perfectly wrapped inside a blanket, with a bowl on his hand – it was almost eleven in the evening and the latter supposed to be sleeping, but there he was, watching some interior design show.

“Hi,” Daniel greeted with a low voice, just enough to make Seongwoo notice his presence – and the older did, as he looked away from the television to his direction – and if they weren’t having an argument, Daniel would have already engulfed the latter into a hug because Seongwoo looked too damn endearing. 

“Hi.” To much Daniel’s surprises, Seongwoo actually look pretty happy and obviously not here to rip Daniel’s head off. So Daniel took off his blazer and put it and his suitcase away before taking his place beside Seongwoo, but still in distance. “I’m sorry,” Daniel apologized again and Seongwoo blinked a couple of times before he shrugged.

“It’s fine, it’s childish to be mad at you, I just – I was just mad, but it’s unfair to you so it’s fine. I thought about not forgiving you until next month, but it’s just ridiculous because it’s your responsibility and you can’t just ditch it, you have people to be fed, like Jaehwan.” Seongwoo smiled slightly. “I’m still sorry.” Daniel scooted closer and close enough for Seongwoo to actually able to stroke his fringe slowly. “It’s okay.” Seongwoo replied.

“Can I kiss you?” Daniel asked and Seongwoo nodded, so he didn’t waste his time and pressed his lips against Seongwoo’s – goodness, he misses Seongwoo so much. “So how was today?” Daniel asked when Seongwoo repositioned himself so he was leaning on Daniel’s chest and Daniel’s arm wrapped around Seongwoo – Daniel is tired but he just doesn’t care when he could cuddle with Seongwoo instead.

“It’s great, I dragged Jaehwan to the mall after the session, and we had chicken afterwards, and he complained about how I wanted my chicken with honey but he gave in nonetheless. It’s like college again, except he is the only one drinking the beers,” Seongwoo blabbered while Daniel is busy peppering his hair with small kisses.

“I’m glad that you had fun, though,” Daniel murmured as he tightens his hug. “So, ho was the ultrasound?” Daniel asked rather hesitantly – Seongwoo suddenly moved away and sits on his own to face Daniel. “It’s fine,” Seongwoo answered after thinking awhile. “That’s a short answer for a long period of thinking and moving around.” Daniel let out a chuckle.

“Uh, I have their pictures on the phone, Jaehwan also recorded a couple of things. The sonographer gave me a couple of copy but they are in our room. She said that they are in a healthy condition, we can go back there in two or three weeks to listen to their heartbeats.” Seongwoo explained as he busy tapping his phone. “ _They_?” Daniel raised his eyebrow when Seongwoo finally found the picture and handed him his phone.

Seongwoo honestly doesn’t know any other way to break it down to Daniel – its like he has been having this conversation with Jaehwan all day long. “Just tell him for fuck sake, he is your husband and trust me hyung, he is going to be super thrilled that he is going to piss his pants,” Jaehwan said and it honestly sounds about right.

“Seongwoo, why are there two dots on the picture?” Daniel raised his eyebrow and his face is a mix of emotion – confusion is the most of all. “It’s because, we are having, a twin?” Seongwoo replied in a low voice before he flashed Daniel an awkward grin when Daniel just stared at him. “Come again.” Daniel demanded and blinked and Seongwoo doesn’t know what to do.

“We are having two babies, Daniel.” Seongwoo finally spoke after contemplating the best way to put it. “Is this real?” Daniel murmured afterward as he leaned closer to Seongwoo. “Do you really think I have time to fake this up –.” Seongwoo was cut by how Daniel kissed him hard and he was laughing in between while whispering a lot of _thank you._  

“We are going to have two kids at once?” Daniel confirmed again when he finally parted from Seongwoo, who is obviously overwhelmed by the situation again just like how he was when he first found out. “Yeah, double the trouble.” Seongwoo nodded in excitement. This is it, he is not only having a bundle on joy with Daniel but two and whatever happens in the future, he is just mostly delighted just looking on how happy Daniel is. 

“How did this – what? Oh my goodness, hyung, I am going to cry,” Daniel said as he still busy hugging Seongwoo back and forth. “Like for real, thank you so much, I love you, so much, you don’t understand.” Daniel said and it was honestly the best feeling ever and Seongwoo would like to spend the rest of his life just like that – with the addition of their two kids around, it is going to be perfect and he wouldn’t want it in any other way.

“I think I understand, Daniel,”.

 

\---

 

The next time Seongwoo goes to the ultrasound again is around two weeks later, with Daniel this time – and Daniel makes sure that he is completely free that day, because they are about to hear the baby’s heartbeats. “So this is your husband, or friend too?” The technician joked when Daniel raised his eyebrow. “How did Jaehwan and you manage to look like a decent couple honestly?” Daniel asked instead.

“This is my husband,” Seongwoo ignored Daniel and replied to the technician instead. “I can see that.” The lady gave them both a smile before telling Seongwoo to do the same procedure as before. He lies down on the bed and Daniel is leaning so much against Seongwoo that Seongwoo is actually laying down on Daniel’s arm instead of the bed – and the way Daniel stroked his hair and his other hands holding Seongwoo’s one, are everything Seongwoo needs to calm him down.

When the image appears again on the screen, he is pretty sure Daniel holds his breath and he squeezed Seongwoo’s hand. “Your two babies are still really well, look at that blinking? That is the heart beating, this one is the first baby and this one is the second baby,” The technician said as he moved the cursor on the screen.

“And this is their heartbeat.” The technician pressed a couple of things before they both could hear the sound. They were soft at first but, it was really clear afterward and it made both of them held their breath. It sounds so pretty, like really pretty that it could move everyone. “I’m–,” Seongwoo’s breath hitched before he decided to just nuzzled his face on Daniel’s chest as Daniel planted a kiss on the top of his head. 

“They are beautiful,” Seongwoo muttered and he couldn’t help his excitement anymore. Can he just meet them now? Daniel chuckled before planting another kiss on Seongwoo’s temple. 

“Better, they are ours,”.


	4. to the beautiful times ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM VERY SORRY FOR THIS LONG OVERDUE UPDATE

Daniel literally ditched his office and rushed to the restaurant as soon as he got the message – it is indeed lunchtime, but he didn’t expect to run from his room to his car and then to the building just because his dearest husband told him to do so – goodness, he _is_ whipped, even though he has been very whipped since the first second he laid his eyes on Seongwoo.

He didn’t even bother the waitress who is trying to find him a seat and immediately scan the whole place until he finally found the figure, who is sitting calmly in the middle of the restaurant. Daniel quickly dismissed the waiter and went straight to his husband. “Seongwoo.” Daniel sighed as soon as he stood in front the older male, who quickly flashed him a huge smile and Daniel can’t help but melts a little.

“You are _so_ mad right now.” Seongwoo’s smile stayed, and Daniel didn’t have enough heart to stay annoyed, so he seated himself beside Seongwoo while letting out another sigh. “I’m not mad, I’m just, worrying a lot about you, you know,” Daniel added.

“You cannot just go out and drive alone like this, Seongwoo, you are on a bed rest. I am this close to chain you to our bed,” Daniel ranted. “That’s kinky, Daniel.” Seongwoo chuckled instead. “Also, I’m bored, it’s been days, and I really want to eat the foods in here, you know my appetite has been really, _growing_.” Seongwoo frowned.

“Also, you are the one who keeps telling me to eat a lot,” Seongwoo continued.

“Yes, but not like this. Like I said, you are on a bed rest, what if you suddenly fainted again? I’m going to die for real.” Daniel let out a deep breath. “Also, it is important for you to eat a lot, Doctor Choi said that you are too skinny, and you are carrying two babies, so you technically have to eat for three,” Daniel reprimanded.

“Okay, _Dad_.” Seongwoo huffed and turned away his head from Daniel – he has been hearing the same lecture for a week already since he suddenly went unconscious at his office and Daniel acted like he died – he knows that Daniel cares, a lot, too much sometimes, but it’s getting repetitive and Seongwoo is having none of it.

“I’m being serious, Seongwoo.” Daniel sighed, again for the nth time since he arrived.

“Look, can we just get through lunch peacefully without you nagging me every five seconds? I know I’ve been poorly eating before and I’m sorry for that, okay?” Seongwoo frowned.

“Okay, _okay_ , just, please tell me in advance if you want me to go out and eat lunch, so I can pick you up, okay?” Daniel asked as he gently grabbed one of Seongwoo’s hands and brought it close enough to his face for him to kiss it softly. “Okay?” Daniel repeated again when Seongwoo didn’t answer the first one. 

It took Seongwoo another second to face Daniel again and nodded, before he cupped Daniel’s cheek with his hand, caressing it slowly – Daniel smiled at the affection as he leaned in more to the touch. “How was your day? Are you feeling better? Did small beans do anything?” Daniel tilted his head curiously.

“I mean it was sort of better if I managed to drive the car and have the urge to go here?” Seongwoo paused for a moment. “Also they are not big enough to create a fuss inside there.” Seongwoo let out a small laugh before his eyes went down to his then visible bump, it’s getting bigger each week passes and Seongwoo feels happy each time he notices a change. 

“I wish they are big enough already,” Daniel said as he stared fondly to Seongwoo’s bump, even though it is covered with the cloth. “You will regret saying that when you have to feed them at three in the morning.” Seongwoo snorted.

“I will never regret having kids with you, Seongwoo, they are literally the best things ever even if I have to sacrifice my sleep time.” Daniel grinned and Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile too.

“Ah, I contacted some of the nursery designers already, I think we should have one nursery first and let’s only separate them when they are a year old or something,” Seongwoo chimed. “Do you think it’s best to go with the nude color themed nursery? I mean, since we haven’t figured out their gender yet,” Seongwoo added. 

“You did a lot of research on your bed rest, I see.” Daniel teased. “Do you research about the babymoon too?” Daniel asked afterward.

“I did, actually. I am so bored honestly, Daniel, let me go back to work,” Seongwoo whimpered. 

“No, nope, not going to happen until further notices,” Daniel deadpanned and Seongwoo let out an annoyed groan. “I am not going to let anything happen to you or seeing you being rushed inside the emergency unit ever again, Seongwoo. And that happened because I let you exhaust yourself and starve yourself, letting you do all kind of works that involve stress and everything, I will never forgive myself if that happens again.” Daniel frowned.

“Daniel, I’ve told you it’s not your fault, because you have done nothing but your best, okay? Also Doctor Choi said the second trimester will be so much better,” Seongwoo reasoned as he gave Daniel a small smile.

“At least stay for another week,” Daniel proposed. 

“Three days, come on, this is actually the time of pregnancy where I have the most energy, I think.” Seongwoo negotiated and Daniel is unimpressed by the number.

“Five days, or I’m going to chain you to the bed for real,” Daniel concluded and Seongwoo let out another huff.

“Also, babymoon, I am thinking about Kamakura actually, pretty and peaceful, it’s perfect.” Seongwoo said to shift the topic before Daniel changed his mind and add his days at their house even more. “Sounds like a plan, but we are going to consult with Doctor Choi first about getting you on a plane, yeah?” Daniel replied.

“Oh, and Daniel, you are going really love this very much.” Seongwoo suddenly beamed. “I have applied for couple prenatal yoga class, we are starting next week!” Seongwoo gave Daniel his widest smile, and Daniel could only let out a chuckle because Seongwoo looks like he is genuinely excited for it.

“I can’t wait,” Daniel responded as he took Seongwoo’s hand again and peppered them with small kisses, and Seongwoo let out a laugh.

“See, we can have a normal decent conversation without you having to remind me every three seconds that I have to eat at least seven hundred calories per day,” Seongwoo sneered. “No matter how hot you are when you tried to talk like a doctor, that was a turn on,” Seongwoo added afterward as he smirked.

“In another life, maybe I am a doctor.” Daniel shrugged. “Maybe you are in a band too,” Seongwoo cut in and rolled his eyes. “But lawyer Daniel is a turn on as well,” Seongwoo assured the younger immediately.

“Like I don’t know that, hyung, of course I am such a turn on that you let me –.” Daniel moved closer to Seongwoo’s ear. “Made you feel so good that turns into small beans,” Daniel whispered and Seongwoo just have to let out a scornful snort.

“Worst dirty talk ever, Daniel,”.

 

\---

 

Daniel came back to the office after his lunch session with Seongwoo, and his assistant gives him a weird look when he is about to enter his room. “Mister Kim is waiting for you inside,” His assistant reminded him. “Jaehwan?” Daniel raised his eyebrow and his assistant responded with a slight nod. “Oh, also, he is not alone, Sir.” 

Daniel knitted his eyebrow one more time before he decided to enter his room, and the first thing he noticed is that Jaehwan is sitting on his couch – with a living baby on his arm. “Oh my goodness, what have you done to _it’s_ parents?” Daniel said first thing first.

“First of all, its a he, and second of all, I am babysitting so I didn’t do anything terrible nor I stole this baby, genius,” Jaehwan bantered. “What kind of a sane person would agree to hand over their baby to you for babysitting purpose, Jaehwan?” Daniel snorted.

“Nayoung from the paralegal team did, she said she needed to go to the court for a moment but her babysitter just have to call in sick today, so I offer myself to look after this little guy for awhile until she comes back to the office.” Jaehwan grinned like he just laid out the best idea ever.

“I hope he doesn’t die at the end of the day.” Daniel sighed in defeat as he walked to his desk – before he stopped in the middle of his track. “Why are you inside my office then?” Daniel turned his attention back to Jaehwan and the baby.

“Because you have the best couch in this building, duh! Youngmin needs only the best, am I right, little guy?” Jaehwan said as he played with the baby’s little hand, whose name apparently is Youngmin. “Also, _rude_ , of course I can keep a baby alive! Don’t forget that I am two bricks’ god-father,” Jaehwan protested as Daniel palmed his face.

“Stop calling my children bricks.” Daniel snorted, while moving closer to Jaehwan. “How old is he again?” Daniel asked when he is close enough to the baby, as he seated just right beside Jaehwan – the baby moved a bit when he noticed Daniel. Daniel extended one of his fingers to touch him, and the baby grabbed his finger naturally.

It looks too adorable, and Daniel smiled at the sight.

“I don’t know, six, seven months, I guess?” Jaehwan replied as he rocked his body back and forth to keep the baby entertained. “Do you want to hold him?” Jaehwan added afterward as he eyed Daniel.

“Uh, is that okay?” Daniel raised his eyebrow at Jaehwan. “If his mother is okay with me than she will be a lot more okay with you. Also, you are going to have two of this really soon, might as well start practicing now.” Jaehwan shrugged, as he handed Youngmin gently to Daniel’s arms.

And Youngmin feels so soft, and endearing, Daniel wants to cry – why does baby have to look so cute and delicate? The baby is making sounds when Daniel holds him and even though Daniel feels awkward at first, but the baby is so cute that Daniel forgets all the bad things.

“See? He’s really cute, right?” Jaehwan grinned from the side as he peeked to see the baby from Daniel’s shoulder. “I can’t wait to play with twin bricks when they are born,” Jaehwan added, and even though Daniel glared at the latter, he nodded at the statement.

“You don’t know how much I can relate to that,”.

 

\---

 

“Does it still hurt that much?” Daniel asked in concern when Seongwoo winced in pain as he let out a sharp breath. They were snuggling on the couch – actually, Daniel is giving Seongwoo’s feet a massage while Seongwoo is reading a pregnancy book as they wait for their dinner to be cooked inside the oven. “Yeah.” Seongwoo nodded as he held his lower abdomen.

“Do you want me to call Doctor Choi? Sungwoon hyung? Someone?” Daniel asked hastily. “No, it’s okay, Daniel, it’s normal, I read.” Seongwoo smiled weakly as he showed off his book and Daniel can’t help but let out a small laugh.

“So what did you do after I escort you home, your highness?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “Ah well, I do more research about some stuffs, and then I ordered some more foods, and then I pick up calls from Minhyun, he asked about some easy stuffs, don’t worry.” Seongwoo chuckled when Daniel looks like he is ready to fight.

“Also Jonghyun came by with Jinyoung, bringing me some healthy snacks. Jinyoung is so big already, I feel like the time passes by so fast.” Seongwoo added. “I don’t want small beans to grow up too fast even though they are not born yet.” Seongwoo pouted – it looks too cute that Daniel almost burst.

“They won’t,” Daniel assured at the end, giving Seongwoo’s thigh a slight squeeze before going back to massaging his feet and Seongwoo let out a satisfied sigh. He has been experiencing jabbing pain on his lower belly whenever he moves around so having Daniel pampering him when he got home feels really amazing.

Seongwoo decided to ditch his book for a little while when Daniel went to the kitchen to check on the food, before he opened his phone as saw a couple of message came – he opened Jaehwan’s first. Jaehwan told him a couple of thing like how he and Daniel practiced on holding a baby earlier that day, even though Daniel has told him first. 

But the interesting part is that Jaehwan attached a couple of pictures afterward of Daniel and the baby – and Seongwoo’s heart melts a lot – Daniel looks so good and seeing how the baby hold unto Daniel’s big hand is definitely something – something that Seongwoo will witness probably everyday in the future and that warms his heart. Seongwoo wants to cry and he blames his excessive pregnancy hormones, but he really, _really_ can’t wait to hold their babies on his arms.

Time goes so slow right then, Seongwoo suddenly has the urge to just hug his babies and sing them lullaby to sleep, with him holding one baby and Daniel holds another one – it is a perfect image, Seongwoo couldn’t wait to experience everything all of the sudden.

Seongwoo decided to join Daniel at the kitchen afterward, and when he caught a glimpse of his husband, Daniel is busy with the roasted chicken. Seongwoo tiptoed a bit before he hugged Daniel from behind, as he leaned his whole body to Daniel’s back – goodness, Daniel feels so warm and nice and comforting and all Seongwoo needs in life.

“What? Why?” Daniel asked as he tried to turn his head around to see Seongwoo. “I just want to hug you, I miss you,” Seongwoo replied as he shrugged, hugging Daniel a little tighter than before. “You saw me like three seconds ago, hyung.” Daniel laughed while turning his body around to hug Seongwo back. 

“There, _there_ , your knight in his shining armor is here.” Daniel joked while patting Seongwoo’s back gently. “You know when my belly get even bigger than this, we won’t be able to do any kinds of hug, so hug me while you still can, husband,” Seongwoo demanded as he nuzzled his face on Daniel’s sweater, which smells really nice.

“Okay.” Daniel kissed Seongwoo’s forehead in agreement. “I will get a lot bigger, you won’t be able to carry me around anymore.” Seongwoo tilted his head a bit in sadness, but Daniel quickly kissed them away. “I still can though now,” Daniel added afterward as he lifted Seongwoo up – he does feel heavier than usual, but Daniel doesn’t mind – to the top of their kitchen counter, ignoring Seongwoo’s shriek in process.

“See?” Daniel cocked his eyebrow smugly as he trapped both of Seongwoo’s legs with his arms, leaning closer to the older, who is blushing slightly. “Don’t scare me like that! Small beans are shocked,” Seongwoo protested.

“Oh?” Daniel frowned a bit before he lift Seongwoo’s hoodie gently, revealing the bump that Daniel adores so much – he loves looking at it, talking to it and just kissing it. “Daddy is sorry, are you guys okay?” Daniel cooed as he placed a kiss on the top of Seongwoo’s stomach – sometimes it tickles Seongwoo, but he just goes along with it.

“Also, daddy couldn’t wait to meet you both, daddy wants to hold you both and feed you both milk, and tell you bedtime stories,” Daniel continued as he rubbed Seongwoo’s bump in circular motion. “Daddy will drive you to your ballet practice if you turn out to be a little princess, or to football practice if you turn out to be a little knight,” Daniel whispered.

“But it’s totally fine vice versa, or if you both want to go to ballet practice or football practice, oh my goodness, maybe we need to find out their gender soon after all, I need to know for the baby talk.” Daniel knitted his eyebrow in confusion – and it looks goddamn endearing, Seongwoo couldn’t help but laugh. “Anyway, daddy will drive you nonetheless, daddy will do anything for you both,” Daniel continued as Seongwoo starts stroking Daniel’s hair.

“You know they’ll hear, right?” Seongwoo smiled as Daniel beamed at the statement before he kissed Seongwoo again. “Good, so they know that we are waiting for them very much right here and that they have two persons already that will love them a lot.” Daniel grinned as Seongwoo circled his arms around Daniel’s neck for more support.

So Seongwoo kissed his husband again, longer this time, because he feels like it and he is very much happy – and Daniel deepened the kiss seconds later, hands roaming from Seongwoo’s belly to his back, as he moved from Seongwoo’s lips to his jawline, and eventually to his neck until Seongwoo let out a moan.

“Daniel, the chicken.” Seongwoo breathed out in between. “I swear, if it’s get cold then I’m not eating,” Seongwoo added and Daniel immediately stopped whatever he was doing to stare at Seongwoo in disbelief. “You owe me one,” Daniel huffed as he went back to the chicken.

“Help me get off this counter though.” Seongwoo let out a whimper. “Nah, I have to take care of the chicken,” Daniel snorted and Seongwoo let out a groan. 

“Fine, after the chicken, then we can finish the business, please? I’m hungry, I need seven hundred calories per day.” Seongwoo pouted and Daniel can’t really say no to that. 

“That’s a promise though, you can’t back out.” Daniel smirked in return. 

“I have the pettiest husband in this entire universe,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you #teamsmallbeans or #teambricks

**Author's Note:**

> send your prompt for this au
> 
> hit me up on twt/cc @nyelness :D


End file.
